


过期菌汤致幻录

by cicada9603



Series: 苦昼短 [9]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-10-30 05:30:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20809340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cicada9603/pseuds/cicada9603
Summary: 基尔伯特没有第一时间在柏林墙倒塌后回到柏林是为了寻找一个答案。他找到了吗？





	过期菌汤致幻录

**Author's Note:**

> 有口交细节描写

伊万睡得迷迷糊糊，他刚做着梦，梦到还是很小的时候他捡来一只兔子养在身边，他一直很喜欢那只兔子，早上出门前会和它道别，一整天都思念着他的宠物，而晚上回去的时候也会第一时间奔去养着兔子的地方查看那小家伙的情况。直到有一天他晚归了一会儿，身上还带着白天战斗过后的血迹，那天伊万没有先去兔子待的房间，甚至忘记了要给自己的小伙伴换上新的食物，拖着疲惫的身体就倒头睡了。第二天他醒来才想起昨晚遗漏的事情，从床上蹦起来跑到干草房里，连鞋也顾不上穿好，有一只被完全遗落在自己的卧房之中。他拉开有些沉重的木门，另一只鞋也因为匆忙的奔跑而掉在雪地里了，伊万赤脚走在草房冰冷的地板上，心脏也要跳出胸口来。他扒开兔子的草窝，像是希望看到什么奇迹似的，但事情并不是这样，即使他在梦中也只能一遍遍回到那天，关于他的第一个“好朋友”的死亡。伊万这时候的意识其实已经有些清醒，但是他不愿睁开眼睛，那兔子直瞪着血红的眼睛，却一动不动了，尸体早已变僵，像是在控诉伊万的照顾不周。伊万就捧着兔子拿去埋了，他再最后看了它一眼，在梦里，黑色的土壤浇在兔子雪白的皮毛上面有些异样的瘆人。伊万半醒了，仍闭着眼睛，他有些难过，但说不上悲伤，因为一周之后他就几乎忘记了那只可怜的被自己亲手或间接害死的小兔子，他遇到了基尔伯特，就在那一周之后。小骑士天生淡色，缺少色素的皮肤和头发让他猛然想到了刚死不久的兔子，而再一看进基尔伯特同样血红的眼睛，伊万就天旋地转，他有一瞬间错认为兔子化为了厉鬼要前来向他索命。

就当他再次梦到楚德湖的时候，他突然觉得自己身体有些古怪的感觉，像是有什么湿漉漉的东西正贴着他的下身，伊万差点就要吓得跳起来，但是马上又感知到那并不是什么可怕的感觉，那东西湿滑柔软，但并不冰冷，绝不是他害怕的蛇类，反倒温暖，甚至有些滚烫。那小条灵巧的玩意儿轻轻来到他两腿中间的地方，又有些微热的呼吸喷在他的大腿内测，停顿了一会儿，然后慢慢包裹住他的阴茎。伊万顿时清醒了，大脑飞速运转起来，肯定是基尔伯特在搞鬼，但是他还是闭着，不着痕迹地调整了一下自己的呼吸，好让基尔伯特察觉不出自己早已醒来，然后慢悠悠地享受这“晨间服务”。基尔伯特已经很会做这些事了，这是他在与伊万同住的几十年中学会并且习惯的，伊万有点问题，不是生理上的，更多的是一些说不清的控制欲，他们在再次亲近的第一晚伊万略微有些失控，硬是把自己的阴茎怼到基尔伯特嘴里去，第二日清醒过来找基尔伯特道歉，对方有三天没有理睬他，第四天晚上基尔伯特主动尝试了一下，那晚很美好，伊万事后回想起来的时候仍津津有味，就像他现在脑中闪过了同样的念头。基尔伯特的舌头缠绕住伊万的性器，轻缓地来回吞吐，留下不大不小的亲吻的声音与令人遐想连篇的气泡声。伊万很喜欢这样，基尔伯特直到今日仍有些羞涩，尽管他们在过去半个月中做爱的次数比之前数百年经历的相加起来还要多，但他在吃伊万的老二的时候依旧小心翼翼地，总像是在犹豫，亦或是害羞。他松开伊万的阴茎，转而亲起他的阴囊，基尔伯特用舌尖舔着其中一个，舌苔上微小的颗粒蹭过敏感的皮肤，伊万能感受到从脊背后传来的一阵战栗，他知道自己起鸡皮疙瘩了，因为基尔伯特用微冷的手掌压了压自己的膝盖，他停下来，头伏得更低了一些，毛绒的顶发擦着伊万暴露在外的大腿内侧。伊万这才感觉到冬日的冷来，室内虽开着暖气，但是寒风却透过窗缝吹了一些进来，他咬住后槽牙吸了一口气，因为基尔伯特不止用嘴，还用手指包住他的另一端阴囊，安抚着它，像是端着什么易碎品似的。

“基尔……”伊万微微睁开一只眼，不小心泻出的喘息暴露了他的状态，基尔伯特抬了抬头，嘴唇则离开了他的阴囊。他不说话，也不看伊万，仍紧盯着他已经涨得很大的下体。伊万扶着一旁基尔伯特的枕头往上靠了靠，于是他的爱人顺着姿势又挪回到最主要的那根阳具上面，舌头舔过马眼，那里已经溢出一些精液，他又将整根阴茎含进嘴中，伊万哼哼了两声，随着基尔伯特殷勤的吞吐而发出低沉的呻吟。他有些忍受不住，因为基尔伯特又用手掌同时刺激他的阴囊，冰凉的坚硬的指甲轻轻划过，给伊万带去极大的快感。

“唔……基尔伯特！”伊万惊呼了一声，他尚存的理智仍在提醒他今日早上仍有重要的会议，可是基尔伯特哪肯就这般放过他，像是非要他缴械投降似的，丝毫没有受到影响，继续着嘴上的动作。伊万的呼吸变得重了，他用手背掩住发烫的脸颊，将视线慢慢移到下面去，基尔伯特在他的双腿之间跪坐着，那白子的脸上没什么特别的情绪波动，倒不像他们平时做爱那般，他就这么叼着伊万的阴茎，匀速地鼓动着他的嘴，同时手也有规律地在阴囊与阴茎根部的连接处打着圈上下，像这只是一个习惯性的日常动作一样。他的脸庞有些红，或许是暖气过热，也有可能是空气中暗涌的情欲，头发因为汗湿凌乱着黏在前额，腮帮子鼓囊囊的，描摹着伊万阴茎的形状。他的表情是那样平静，只垂眼盯着伊万的下身，仿佛他眼里只有那物。他为伊万口交着，身体将被窝撑出一个山洞来，他的头顶罩着他们白净的被子。

伊万一低头就看到了自己的新娘。

催促基尔伯特速回柏林的命令到来的那天下午他们去附近的森林里走了走，他们住在离开莫斯科有一点距离的地方，但又没有离开莫斯科的范围之外，好大一片森林可供他们休息的时候去放松下心情。伊万背了把猎枪想看看能不能打到雉鸡，基尔伯特则想要拾点上周偶然间采到的蘑菇。他们踩着开始有些腐烂的落叶堆，慢慢地行走在树林中央。基尔伯特一直在说话，他试图分散下伊万的注意力，但是对方好像一直纠结在早上收到的那封命令，伊万偶尔回答两句，都是用简单的词语，把基尔伯特弄得也不愉快了。他不再说话，收了声，走在伊万身边注意着脚旁有没有新长出来的蘑菇。

昨日一直下暴雨，直到傍晚的时候都没有停下来，他坐在起居室壁炉旁的椅子中看书，心里没由来地发慌，总觉得有什么事将要发生，其实柏林墙拆除有一些时间了，过去了差不多有一周，但是基尔伯特除了在当日出现了一下之后他就没再回过柏林，他躲在莫斯科与伊万一起又住了四五日，想弄明白一些事情。基尔伯特不是不想见到自己的弟弟，他也思念路德维希，思念自己的家人，可是伊万也是自己的家人，两者在他心里都有同样重要的地位。但是他需要想清一件事，一件很重要的事，他在那日在现场看着柏林墙倒塌的时候心脏突然停跳了一秒，基尔伯特惊愕地抬手摸摸自己的胸口，有些不能相信，他能呼吸，却又真切地感受到自己的心脏在一瞬间停止了。他转头想要看向身旁的伊万，那时伊万好像用带着关切的焦虑眼神询问他是否有事，而下一秒他的脉搏又回到了胸腔之中，基尔伯特摆摆手说不要紧，转身就快步离开了那里。

他现在用靴子的前端踢开一些枯叶和泥土，检查着是否有菌类生命的迹象，同时又思索起那一秒生命停止的时间，那感觉实在古怪，没有什么想象中的剧痛，只是很突然很突然，所有的感官一下子被剥夺走，他听不到身边群众汹涌的欢呼声、视野中出现的事物也瞬间失去了色彩与对焦，变成了灰蒙蒙的一片模糊之物。他甚至看不清伊万，眼前仿佛有大量的雪花遮住了视线，他觉得那日自己的瞳孔一定失焦涣散了，所以伊万才会看起来这么紧张。基尔伯特甩甩头，想将那些顾虑甩出脑海，他当时很冷静地拖着伊万回到了机场，马上就回了莫斯科，伊万直到他进门才将疑问脱口问出，基尔伯特只是摇头说要再给他一些时间。于是就是一周，伊万万般斡旋换来了一周的时间，但他仍没有想明白自己到底要寻找什么答案。

“明天我要走了。”这浓稠的沉默让基尔伯特有些喘不过气，他拉了拉自己的围巾，试图再次和伊万对话。

“嗯。我送你。”

“我想坐火车回去，不想坐飞机。”

伊万停下了脚步，他惊讶地盯着基尔伯特，像是听到了不可思议的话语。

“基尔，你知道这是不对的，你不应该坐火车，这不正式，并且火车很慢，你会赶不上时间的！”他想要劝说基尔伯特，甚至还搬出来他上司的电报。

“慢没有关系。”基尔伯特没有看伊万，他仍在找蘑菇的踪迹。

“基尔伯特……你应该马上回家，明天一早的飞机，都安排好了。”

“……我就是不想坐该死的飞机回柏林！我，就，是，不，愿，意！看在随便谁的份上！伊万，我就不能有一次，有他妈的一次，自己做下选择吗！”基尔伯特把手中的篮子重重摔在地上，他完全不明白，民主德国迟早完蛋，普鲁士早就被取消建制，那么他为什么还活在这里，还好端端地站在这片莫斯科郊外的森林的土壤上冲面前的伊万发这么大的火。基尔伯特浑身颤抖着，他生气、愤怒、疑惑、焦虑，所有未知的未解的情绪都扑向了他，他怀疑自己到底是什么，对面人口中所喊着的“基尔伯特”又是谁。他攥紧了拳头，又慢慢松开，关节苍白得像是血液早从他的体内抽离出来，他又感受到心脏的不适，可这次不是停止跳动，只是因为过度愤怒与紧张而造成的后果。他下意识地把手放到胸口上，他能感受到自己的心脏仍在原地跳动着，这让他稍稍恢复了一点平静，随后伊万也伸手抚摸他的胸口，他握住基尔伯特的，用很轻的力度，却带给基尔伯特更多的温暖。他们不再进行对话，安静地感受着逐渐平缓下来的心跳，基尔伯特不知道现在这算是什么，是由于柯尼斯堡吗？他的脑中突然闪现出这么一个念头来，可是这其中也有万般的逻辑无法被解释清楚，他曾经的首都分给了伊万，自己的族民被悉数迁出，甚至那儿都已经改名成为加里宁格勒，可是为什么，为什么他还能感受到自己与那里的一丝微弱的联系？这纽带又是什么，伊万曾向他坦白对他的族人做了什么，对他的柯尼斯堡做了什么，也曾用抱歉的口吻向他诉说自己已经尽了最大力量来维持曾经的一星半点，但是基尔伯特在当时并不能感受到，当天他就陷入了昏迷之中，三天之后才在伊万房中醒来。那么现在他，民主德国，东德，普鲁士王国，普鲁士公国，条顿骑士团，基尔伯特·贝什米特，又是因为什么而再次感受到他与柯尼斯堡最后剩余的共鸣的呢？基尔伯特不知道，他的脑袋像是要爆炸一般，他只是哭了，站在这充满了泥土腥味的森林中落下了再多的伤痛与刑罚也不会让他掉下的眼泪。

他们那日两手空空回到家，基尔伯特又冷又饿，已无更多的精力去思考晚饭，他裹着一条毯子，伊万将他用厚实的毛毯包裹起来，蜷缩在壁炉旁边瑟瑟发抖。他哭了一路，现在已经没有力气支撑消耗过大的嚎啕，他小声抽噎着，到后面已经不知道自己到底为了什么而哭了。伊万端来了热汤，他从冰箱角落里找出的前几日没喝完剩下的菌汤，还有几块面包，他找了个矮凳坐在基尔伯特旁边，用勺子舀过汤吹了吹，自己试了两口再小心地喂给基尔伯特。白子不看他，怔怔地盯着火苗看，伊万只得掰过他的脸，用三根手指分别扣住他的两颊和下巴将汤水一点点灌了进去。后来他抱着逐渐累了睡去的基尔伯特上楼，那孩子仍在他的怀中不停息地颤抖。

第二日他们去了火车站，票子已经买好，伊万连夜利用自己的身份搞来两张，带着基尔伯特往柏林去了。到了华沙的时候他们又耽搁了一天，基尔伯特因为之前的菌汤得了急性肠胃炎，他在火车上就呕吐不停，将自己锁在洗手间里将胃里所剩无几的东西吐了个精光。伊万去敲门也没反应，急得他就要撬门，最后基尔伯特用最后的力气打开了门锁，好放伊万进来。他真是肮脏不堪，伊万看到基尔伯特的时候就是这样的情景，头都快栽倒马桶里去了，呕吐物倒全部在马桶之中，基尔伯特瘫在地上，浑身被汗水浸透，他闭着眼紧皱着眉，嘴里不时发出痛苦的呻吟。伊万小心地越过倒在地上的杂物并帮他稍作清理，洗手间里的异味实在难以忍受，伊万抱着基尔伯特回卧铺的单间，好在是双人的卧铺，能有些许的隐私。他抱着基尔伯特不知道该怎么办，只能给他唱安眠曲，喀秋莎小时候常用来安慰病中的他的，于是伊万也思念起自己的家人来。

基尔伯特看到日耳曼尼亚，自己的父亲，只有一个极为模糊的背影，他疑惑地歪歪头，想走上前去，那身影立刻就消失在了风中，然后是神圣罗马，他领着小孩穿越一条布满荆棘的道路，接着神圣罗马也离开了，接着他遇到了腓特烈，站在自己面前背对着他吹长笛。基尔伯特听到长笛的声音笑起来，他迈步往前想要走到腓特烈身边，快要接近了，自己的国王放下长笛微微侧过头来，但是基尔伯特却依旧无法看清他的面容，那男人的脸被刺眼的光芒挡住，基尔伯特下意识伸手去挡，再一抬头连腓特烈也不见了。他站在原地盯着自己的双手看，他想抓住的所有东西都从他的手中流走，风是如此，沙是如此，光是如此，时间也是如此。突然有人抓住了他的衣角，轻轻地，基尔伯特低头去看，路德维希怯生生地躲在他的身后，基尔伯特又咧开嘴笑，他蹲下来摸摸自己弟弟的脑袋，路德维希伸手往前指，要他看，基尔伯特抬头便看到伊万笑眯眯地弯腰俯身贴近他们。他站起来，伊万伸出背在身后的手抱起路德维希，基尔伯特便同他一起往太阳照耀的土地前行下去。

他想，这样真好啊，真好啊，基尔伯特这么想，他与伊万说笑着一路往前，路德维希在伊万的肩上睡了过去，头一点一点地还流出了口水。基尔伯特就高声笑起来，挽过伊万的胳膊，用最大的音量朗诵了一段弗朗西斯在不久前说过的一段极不高雅的话，时间就停在这一刻，就好像停在这一分，就要停在这一秒。他真想真想，就在这条路上走下去，真希望，真期盼啊。

基尔伯特在伊万的叫唤之中醒了过来，金色的阳光已经消失不见，只有傍晚的余晖。他扯着沙哑的嗓子问伊万几时了，伊万只说他从火车上下来就昏迷到现在，别过头偷偷抹掉脸上的泪水。

“你哭了？”基尔伯特伸手去摸伊万的脸。

“没有。”伊万的声音闷闷的。

“不要哭万尼亚，我没事。”基尔伯特抱住伊万埋到他胸口的头，慢慢梳着他的头发。

他们再次上路，从华沙到柏林就好了一些，基尔伯特精神好了许多，他在布满了雾气的车窗上画了个笑脸，又加上大大的弯钩作为鼻子，指给伊万看，伊万就放下自己手头的文件，也凑到玻璃旁给他画了个同样的笑脸，更加张狂，像极了基尔伯特。他们委托列车员帮他们在玻璃窗旁拍了张合影，伊万带出来的相机，笨手脚的人摆弄了三次才弄好完整的一张，伊万心疼胶卷底片，基尔伯特拍拍他的肩膀说没关系废片他也可以留在身边，伊万握着相机不说话，长久地盯着镜头看，他动动嘴唇像是说了什么，基尔伯特听不清楚，伊万放弃了念头，将相机收进包中。

路德维希早已在车站等候，他拥抱了自己的兄长，难得用感激的眼神看了眼伊万，然后他们从拥抱中分开，路德维希正式代表自我感谢了伊万送基尔伯特回来柏林。他们之间又没话说了，气氛一度比较尴尬，伊万挥着手说正式文书过两天就会送到，自己还要赶回程的火车。基尔伯特挠挠脸颊，他瞥了眼路德维希，对方郑重其事地对伊万说着外交礼节的话语，他有些烦了，朝伊万眨眨眼，左手举起来放在耳边摇了摇，他比了个打电话的手势给伊万，口型也示意他别忘了有空时来电，伊万也朝他回比了这个，于是他们就在这里告别。

伊万时不时有来电话，多数是在路德维希出门的时候，基尔伯特也不知道他的时间怎么能掐这么准确，还在电话线里问起他，伊万只是笑着不说，搞得基尔伯特一头雾水。后来两德正式合并之后还有些事需要基尔伯特帮忙，伊万好像更忙，渐渐就断了联系，偶尔他空闲的时候会坐在电话旁边，等一下午，那淡蓝色的电话却像是永远不会响起来一样。

有一日路德维希去比利时开会，那晚不回来，基尔伯特坐在沙发上就睡着了，他在傍晚的时候就开始心慌，像是有预感什么事将要发生，他晚上胡乱吃了点东西，靠在沙发上看电视节目，渐渐就睡了过去，梦到一只未闭眼死去的兔子被埋在土地里，大量的黑色泥土弄脏了兔子雪白的皮毛，渐渐就看不清原本的颜色了。然后电话就响了起来，急促地紧，将他从梦中拉回。

“喂？”

“……”

“喂！”

“基尔伯特……”

“伊万？你最近在做什么，好久没打给我了！”

“基尔伯特，我要死了……基尔伯特，我要死了啊！”伊万断断续续说着话，这话语听在基尔伯特耳中宛如一道炸雷，他举着听筒张着嘴，手上还拽着快要掉落到地上去的电视遥控器，那动作极为滑稽，又荒诞可笑。

基尔伯特说不出话来，他根本不知道该说些什么，他的呼吸加快，感觉血液一下子就从脚底涌上大脑。他先清了清嗓子，语无伦次地问伊万发生了什么，其实他再清楚不过，民主德国已经完蛋，苏联也迟早完蛋，他早就知道，早就明白，只是一切来得太快，他都没有做好心理准备。

伊万在哭，他只是小声的啜泣，轻轻地打在基尔伯特的耳中，连带着他的心脏也一起抽痛起来。他不明白，基尔伯特又感受到了他那日在莫斯科郊外树林中的痛苦的、沉闷的问题，他仍没有找到答案，依旧是一团乱麻，而这乱麻因为伊万而变得更加糟糕起来，他的心也仿佛被揪住了，同伊万一起呼吸进令人疼痛的空气。

伊万的哭泣声在电话中逐渐边远，后续只传来微弱的呼吸声，基尔伯特就这么一直听着，听着，从站着到重新坐回沙发上，他都没有再把听筒放回座机上面。

他睡着了，

俄罗斯睡着了。

伊万射在基尔伯特的脸上，精液顺着头发一滴滴往下淌，基尔伯特却没有受到丝毫影响那般，他抬起头来，伊万便能看到他心爱之人的全貌。红色的眼睛里夹染着些许紫色，晕在一起便有些光怪陆离，他伸出舌头舔了下唇边的伊万的精液，用舌尖展示给伊万看，他的睫毛也挂住了那些东西，让他几乎睁不开眼，但他还是这样，平静地直盯着伊万。

伊万就拉过基尔伯特，将他抱在自己怀中，他捧起基尔伯特的右手，把他的无名指伸入自己口中。他感受着基尔伯特的手指轻轻压在自己的舌头上面，他沿着指根咬了一圈，再含住手指吸吮了几下，依依不舍地退还给基尔伯特。基尔伯特看着自己右手无名指上深浅不一的齿痕，挑起嘴角笑了起来，他凑近伊万与他接吻，用刚刚收获了誓言的手抚摸着伊万脖子上的伤痕。

伊万就觉得菌汤鲜美至极，他还想再来一碗作为自己的早饭，他看向自己的新娘，心满意足地抱着基尔伯特再次钻入被窝当中。他会翘掉十分钟之后的会议，还有下午的，明天的，后天的，一周之后的，他知道，他当然知道。


End file.
